


i'll have you.

by nychthemera



Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychthemera/pseuds/nychthemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief phone call regarding past and future. </p>
<p>A short sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2060352">the moment before</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll have you.

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because my wonderful partner-in-crime G. said to me "I just need them to be happy" and I felt the need to oblige.

When his phone rings, Shaun checks the phone screen more out of habit than anything, the ringtone giving away the caller’s identity. 

“Hey man, what’s up?” he asks while separating stacks of paper on his desk. He knows the file he’s looking for is supposed to be there somewhere.

“Taking a break from work. You kind of disappeared this morning,” Iouri says, not bothering with a proper greeting. That’s how it always is.

“I had a meeting with the real estate agent to sign off the papers for my old place,” Shaun explains, finally finding what he was looking for and sitting down behind his desk. 

“Shit, I forgot about that. Kind of inconvenient timing. You’re done with it now?” Iouri asks and Shaun can tell Iouri’s beating himself over for not remembering it. It’s something they’ve talked about a lot over the past few days, but then again, there have been about thousand and one other things keeping them busy.

“Yeah, tell me about it. But it’s all done now and there’s one less thing to worry about,” Shaun replies. “What’s your family doing today?” 

“I think dad was talking about the Museum of Natural History. Wouldn’t be surprised if my sister and mum sneaked out to do some shopping though,” Iouri says, very obviously trying not to laugh. Shaun’s smiling too, he’s met the other man’s family enough times to know that’s exactly something they’d do. “Speaking of which, I’m all packed but is there still something I should buy before we leave?” Iouri says and this time it’s Shaun who laughs.

“Nice try man, but I’m not going to tell you where we’re going. You know there’ll be snow and we can go shredding and that’s all you’re going to get. We agreed that you take care of the party and leave this to me,” Shaun says, going through the hotel reservations in his mind.

“That could be a hundred places, it’s February, there’s snow everywhere,” Iouri complains half-heartedly, not happy with not knowing where they’ll be heading. “Besides, you know my parties are far superior to anything you’ve ever thrown and you’ll want everyone to remember this one.” 

Even though Iouri can’t see it, Shaun nods. “I know man. Anyway, not that I don’t love talking with you, but did you actually have something? I still need to brief the guys about a couple of things before I meet Jesse for lunch and to pick up the rings.”

“Nah,” Iouri says. “Just wanted to know what happened this morning. I should get back to work too, the editors want the photos ready to be printed before I’m off. See you at the rehearsal dinner tonight. At eight, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah. See you there,” Shaun replies, knowing Iouri only asked about the time to remind him not to work all evening. He doesn’t say more before disconnecting the call, neither of them ever does, doesn’t need to. Turning to his laptop, Shaun pulls up a report that he’ll need to go through before he can leave to start the celebrations for his and Iouri’s once in a lifetime weekend.


End file.
